1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to semiconductor packages employing an embedded package scheme.
2. Related Art
Lighter and smaller electronic products are increasingly in demand. The demand stems from the development of mobile systems such as smart phones. In response to such a demand, semiconductor packages employed in the electronic products have been continuously scaled down to reduce a thickness and a size thereof. A lot of effort has been focused on the realization of thin semiconductor packages. However, there may be some limitations in reducing a thickness of the semiconductor packages. For example, it may be difficult to reduce a thickness of the semiconductor packages because of a thickness of a package substrate on which a semiconductor chip is mounted and a loop height of bonding wires for electrically connecting the semiconductor chip to the package substrate. In particular, if a plurality of semiconductor chips are vertically stacked to realize a semiconductor stack package, the stacked semiconductor chips may be electrically connected to each other by bonding wires and may be encapsulated using an epoxy molding compound (EMC) material. Thus, a thickness of the semiconductor stack package may be increased more as a result.